As Quatro Estações
by gabiferrarini
Summary: História entre dois adolescentes que se conhecem e se apaixonam, porém diversas são as situações que os impedem de ficar juntos.


**CAPÍTULO 001 **

**ABERTURA **

_ENTRA "TIMBER" – KESHA. (MIXADA)_

_Imagens do Rio de Janeiro e Praia. Corta para ringue de patinação. Foco no gelo. Abre imagem. A personagem começa a patinar no gelo de costas. Ela salta (SLOW MOTION) conforme a musica atinge os 13''. Ao tocar o gelo volta para e velocidade normal e corta. Entra skates fazendo manobras. Corta. Entra cenas das lideres de torcida treinando. Salto toca pés.(44'') câmera sobe para o céu. Desce céu na bola de vôlei. Entra vôlei de praia. Passa surfista atrás e câmera segue para o mar com eles. Surfistas entram na água. Os cortes entre esportes ficam mais rápidos e dinâmicos. Musica acaba com a descida de um salto no gelo. _

**CENA 1 – RINGUE DE PATINAÇÃO - INT/DIA:**

_Carolina deita no gelo sorrindo. Toca um celular. Ela revira os olhos, levanta e sai do gelo. Olha o visor e não atende. Senta e começa a tirar os patins. _

**CENA 2 – PRAIA – EXT/DIA:**

_3 garotos saem correndo do mar com pranchas de surf. Vão em direção a turma na areia. Mariana esta deitada na areia. Ela checa a marca do biquíni. _

**MARIANA - **(SUSPIRANDO COM RAIVA PARA LÍVIA) Eu juro que não sei mais o que fazer. Eu venho todo dia pra praia e continuo branquela.

**LÍVIA** - Eu já falei pra você passar aquele bronzeador "mara" que eu trouxe da Austrália.

_Os meninos chegam rindo aonde elas estão. Lucas vai beijar a namorada. _

**LÍVIA ** (RECLAMANDO): LUCAS. Você tá molhado. (EMPURRA O NAMORADO) Você sabe que eu odeio água do mar. (FAZ CARA DE NOJO) Sem falar na areia que você jogou em mim né. Ai amor, toma cuidado vai.

_Os dois meninos atrás imitam a reação de Lívia, zoando o amigo. Lívia olha para eles que param na hora. Lucas fica emburrado e senta na areia. _

**LUCAS**: Desculpa Lívia. Vou tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez, tudo bem!?

**HUGO**: Bom galera, eu vou indo nessa que a Vi já deve ter acabado o treino e eu vou encontrar ela antes de ir pra casa.

**MARI**: Ai eu acho vocês dois tão fofos juntos.

**ROMEU** (IMITANDO OS DOIS) Ai Vi... Ai Hugo...

**LÍVIA** Eu não sei o que você viu nessa menina. Ela parece um macaco. Fica pulando o dia inteiro.

_Lucas respira fundo e levanta. _

**LÍVIA**: Aonde você vai, amor?

**LUCAS:** (SECO) Eu vou pra casa.

**LÍVIA:** Mas já? A gente não tinha combinado de sair?

**LUCAS:** É, mas amanha tem escola e eu estou cansado. A gente sai no fim de semana, pode ser?

**LÍVIA:** (EMBURRADA) Pode né.

**ROMEU:** Relaxem meninas. Eu fico aqui com vocês duas. (SENTA NO MEIO DAS DUAS ESPALHANDO AREIA)

_Hugo e Lucas pegam as pranchas e saem da praia. Vão andando para o calçadão. _

**CENA 3 – CALÇADÃO – EXT/DIA: **

**LUCAS: **Cara, não da mais. A Lívia tá cada vez mais chata.

**HUGO: ** Na boa, eu sei que ela é sua namorada, mas as vezes não da pra aturar não.

**LUCAS: ** O pior é que ela não era assim. No começo do namoro ela era gente boa sabe. Sem essas frescuras. Nojo da água do mar?

**HUGO: ** Eu não sei porque você ainda não terminou com ela Brother.

**LUCAS** (RI DE DESGOSTO) : Nem eu.

_Os dois seguem andando. _

**CENA 4 – PRAIA – EXT/DIA:**

**LÍVIA - **Romeuzinho (_DENGOSA). _Compra lá uma água de coco pra mim?

**ROMEU - **O que eu não faço por vocês duas em?

_Romeu levanta e já começa a olhar para todas as meninas na praia. Enquanto anda em direção ao quiosque começa a dar em cima de algumas meninas. _

**MARI - **Vai Li, fala logo.

**LÍVIA - **(SE FAZ DE DESENTENDIDA) Como assim?

**MARI - **Você odeia água de coco. Tá mais que na cara que você quer falar alguma coisa. O que é que está te incomodando? Eu te conheço muito bem.

**LÍVIA - **Ai é esse jeito do Lucas. Ultimamente ele anda todo largado. Não está nem aí com a nossa relação. E pensar que eu custei pra conseguir conquistar ele.

**MARI - **Eu te avisei. Falei pra você que não adiantava tentar mudar o jeito do moleque. Ele nunca vai ser esse cara todo mauricinho que você quer. Pra ser sincera eu nem sei de onde você tirou essa ideia do Lucas versão príncipe.

**LÍVIA - **Ah ele vai ser sim. Você me conhece amiga, sabe que quando eu quero uma coisa, eu consigo. Não importa o que seja. (RISO SARCASTICO)

_As duas recolocam os óculos de sol e deitam nas cangas. _

**CENA 5 – HALL DE ENTRADA/ELEVADOR – INT/DIA: **

_Carolina entra no prédio carregando uma mala/sacola. Lucas entra logo atrás. _

_Lucas e Carolina esperam o elevador que demora. Há um clima desconfortável. _

**LUCAS:** Você é nova aqui né?

**CAROLINA:** Sou. Eu me mudei essa semana

**LUCAS**: Bem vinda então.

**CAROLINA:** Obrigada. (SILÊNCIO) Você surfa? (APONTA PARA A PRANCHA)

**LUCAS:** (SÉRIO) Não. Eu sou carregador de prancha.

**CAROLINA**: Ah.

_Chega o elevador. Lucas abre a porta para ela. _

**LUCAS:** É brincadeira moça. Eu surfo sim.

**CAROLINA:** (SUSPIRA DE ALIVIO E RI) Moça não vai. Todo mundo me chama Ina.

**LUCAS:** (ESTRANHA) Ina? Diferente. Muito prazer. Eu sou o Lucas. Todo mundo me chama de Lucas mesmo.

**CAROLINA:** (RI) É Carolina. Engraçadinho.

_O elevador chega e a menina desce. _

**LUCAS** (GRITANDO ENQUANTO A PORTA FECHA) : Tchau Carol.

**CENA 6 – APARTAMENTO FAMILIA OLIVEIRA – INT/DIA (FIM DE TARDE)**

_Carolina passa pelo corredor e vai em direção a seu quarto. Rosa a vê. _

**ROSA:** Menina, ainda bem que você chegou. Aquele seu namorado gringo não para de ligar. Eu até tentei falar que você não estava, mas eu não entendo uma palavra do que ele fala.

**CAROLINA**: Ah Rosa, deixa ele. (SORRI)

**ROSA:** Mas como é que eu vou (PERCEBE QUE CAROLINA NÃO ESTÁ PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO) Ei, Carolzinha! O que é esse sorriso no rosto ein ? Já arrumou outro namorado menina?

**CAROLINA:** Rosa, você é a única pessoa que me chama de Carolzinha. E não. Não arrumei nada tá? Eu só estou feliz de estar de volta. Eu gosto do Rio. A Europa era chata, aquele lugar era muito frio, muito escuro... (PENSATIVA) Eu vou tomar banho Rosa. (DA UM BEIJO EM ROSA E SAI PRO QUARTO)

**ROSA:** Isso, vai menina, vai. Daqui a pouco sua mãe chega com o jantar. (FALA PARA SI MESMA) Muito frio... Falou a menina que passa o dia inteiro no gelo.

**CENA 7 – CAMPO FUTEBOL ESCOLA – EXT/FIM DE TARDE**

_Vitória está sentada na grama pensativa vendo o treino dos meninos. Hugo chega por trás dela sem que ela perceba. _

**HUGO:** "A penny for your thoughts"

**VITÓRIA:** Ahn?

**HUGO:** Amor, tá tudo bem?

_Hugo senta ao lado de Vitória. Ela dá um beijo nele. _

**VITÓRIA:** Uhum. O que é que você me perguntou quando chegou, mesmo?

**HUGO**: O que você estava pensando.

**VITÓRIA** (DISFARÇA) Ah, nada de mais. To cansada do treino. Só isso. (ANIMADA) E o surfe, como foi?

**HUGO** (DESCONFIADO) Foi bom. Vi, você tem certeza que ta tudo bem?

**VITÓRIA:** Tenho. (VITÓRIA LEVANTA E PUXA HUGO) Acho que eu só estou empolgada com a volta da Ina.

_Hugo faz cara de quem não entendeu. Eles começam a andar em direção a saída. _

**VITÓRIA:** Hugo, aquela minha amiga de infância que eu te falei. Lembra? Que morou quase dez anos na Sérvia.

**HUGO: **Ah. (LEMBRANDO) A patinadora.

_Vitória faz um olhar de desaprovação._

**HUGO: **Já entendi. Não é pra falar nisso.

**VITÓRIA:** Ela só ta querendo tentar ter uma vida normal. Sem que todo mundo fique falando sobre o que ela faz ou deixa de fazer. (COMEÇA A TAGARELAR) Os pais dela já põem pressão suficiente, não precisa a escola inteira fazer o mesmo né. Ou sei lá, a galera pode julgar ela mal. Achar estranho que ela venha patinar logo no Rio, que é tão quente. Porque gelo a gente só vê no Freezer né.

**HUGO:** (INTERROMPE VITORIA. OLHA PARA O CÉU ) Obrigado Deus. Minha tagarela voltou.

_Os dois param. _

**VITÓRIA:** Sem graça.

_Os dois se beijam._

**CENA 8 – APARTAMENTO SOLIN – INT/NOITE.**

_Lucas sai do quarto secando o cabelo com a toalha. _

**LUCAS: **Mãe? (GRITA) Mãe?

_Tenta abrir a porta do quarto da mãe, que está trancada._ _Vai ate a cozinha e abre a geladeira que esta vazia. Olha para o calendário ao lado e suspira. Vai saindo as pressas e pega a chave do carro no balcão. _

**PASSAGEM DE NOITE/DIA.**

**CENA 9 – PATIO DO COLÉGIO – EXT/DIA. **

_Hugo, Vitória e Lucas conversam. A movimentação dos alunos é grande. Carolina chega. Vitória vê a amiga, que está um pouco perdida. Vitória sorri para Carolina, que se aproxima do grupo. _

**VITÓRIA - **(FELIZ) INA. (ABRAÇA A AMIGA BEM FORTE) Que bom que você voltou amiga. Eu estava com tanta saudade. Sério, não acredito que você não me ligou assim que pousou no Rio...

**HUGO - **(INTERROMPE VITÓRIA) Vi, deixa ela respirar um pouco. (CUMPRIMENTA CAROLINA) Oi, tudo bem? Eu sou o Hugo. Muito prazer.

_Carolina vê Lucas ao lado de Vitória. Os olhos dos dois se cruzam e Lucas sorri. _

**VITÓRIA - **O Hugo é meu namorado Ina. E esse (APONTA PARA LUCAS) é o Lucas. Melhor amigo do Hugo.

_Carolina e Lucas tentam dizer que já se conheceram mas são interrompidos pela chegada de Lívia. Lívia chega na roda e já da um beijo em Lucas. Lucas fica sem graça e Carolina desvia o olhar, tímida. O sinal toca. Lucas se desfaz do beijo de Lívia. Ele procura Carolina que já esta andando em direção a sala com Vitória. Vitória tagarela enquanto Carolina olha para trás e vê Lucas olhando para ela. _

**CENA 10 – SALA DE AULA – INT/DIA**

_Carolina e Vitória entram na sala conversando. _

**VITÓRIA - **Ninguém acreditou quando o Lucas começou a sair com a Lívia. Eles não tem nada a ver. Você viu como ela é né, toda atirada. E ele é muito fofo. Você vai ver...

**CAROLINA – **(RI) Ai como eu estava com saudades de você sua louca. (ABRAÇA A AMIGA)

_As duas sentam. _

**VITÓRIA - **(CARENTE) Nem me fale. E você não podia ter voltado numa hora melhor. To precisando muito da minha melhor amiga.

**CAROLINA – **(PREOCUPADA) Nossa Vi, o que aconteceu?

**VITÓRIA - **Ai amiga, será que da pra gente conversar depois da aula? Pode ser lá em casa. Eu sei que você é super ocupada, e que vai continuar treinando mas é que é muito sério...

**CAROLINA- **(CORTA A AMIGA) Vitória. Para com isso. Claro que dá. Eu sempre vou ter tempo pra você. Vou até desmarcar meu treino. Pode ser? Ai a gente tem a tarde toda.

**VITÓRIA - **Ai te amo amiga. Obrigada.

**CAROLINA – **(RI) Eu também te amo Vivica.

_A professora entra e a sala fica em silêncio. A aula começa e as amigas se olham com carinho. _

**CENA 11 – CAMPO DE FUTEBOL/PISTA DE CORRIDA – EXT/DIA**

_Os alunos se preparam para começar a correr. Hugo e Lucas conversam._

**HUGO - **Como assim vocês já se conheciam, Brother?

**LUCAS - **Ela ta morando no meu prédio. Lembra a gata que eu te falei que conheci no elevador. Então cara, é ela.

**HUGO - **Ela é a gata do elevador? Ah não. Não pode ser Lucas. A Ina, melhor amiga da Vi é q menina por quem você se encantou no elevador do prédio?

**LUCAS: **To falando pra você que é ela.

**HUGO- **Acho que to precisando frequentar mais os elevadores do seu prédio. Eles são tipo cupido pelo que eu to vendo. Ta ai, com essa cara de bobo.

**LUCAS - **Para com isso mané. To falando sério. (PENSATIVO) Muita coincidência.

_Romeu chega tumultuando a turma. _

**ROMEU - **(PARA UMA GAROTA DE SHORTS) Nossa se eu fosse esses shorts de corrida em. Delicia.

**MARIA - **Se enxerga Romeu, você não tem inteligência nem para ser shorts.

_Toda a turma começa a zoar Romeu. O professor intervi._

**SÉRGIO - **Já deu né galera? Todo mundo correndo vai. Chop Chop.

_Hugo e Lucas começam a correr. Romeu os alcança. _

**ROMEU - ** E ai, qual a boa pra hoje? Muitas menininhas?

**HUGO - **Romeuzinho (IRONICO), Você sabe muito bem que eu namoro. E meu namoro é ótimo. Você devia procurar uma menina de verdade sabe, parar de galinhar um pouco.

**ROMEU - **Relacionamento pra que? Pra ter uma mina no meu pé vinte e quatro horas por dia? To fora Huguinho. Sou mais farrear e aproveitar a dia. Tipo aquela frase das carpas do dia saca?

**LUCAS - ** Carpe Diem você quis dizer né Romeuzito? Na boa, eu concordo com o Hugo. Arruma alguém pra você. Alguém só sua. Tipo uma Julieta (RI)

**ROMEU - ** (DEBOCHE) Julieta. (PENSA) Se bem que tem aquela mina nova. A tal da Carolina. Muito gata. Será que um Romeu pode se acertar com uma Carolina ou tem que ser Julieta? (RI)

_Lucas não gosta do jeito que Romeu fala. Ele e Hugo se entreolham. _

**SÉRGIO - **(GRITANDO) Huguinho, Zézinho e Lusinho vamos parar de fuxicar e correr um pouco? Tão achano o que? Que isso aqui é história de Shakespeare?

_A Turma toda ri, menos os três, que começam a correr mais rápido. _

**CENA 12 – FRENTE COLÉGIO – EXT/DIA. **

_Os alunos começam a sair. Lucas esta encostado na parede com a chave do carro na mão. Hugo se aproxima._

**HUGO - **Ta fazendo o que aqui ainda moleque?

**LUCAS - **Vou esperar ver se a Carolina quer uma carona pra casa.

**HUGO - **Na boa Man, você ta muito apaixonado por essa mina já.

**LUCAS - **Só to querendo ser gentil.

**HUGO - **Você vai ter que ser gentil outra hora então, porque ela já foi embora. A Vi me disse que o professor do ultimo tempo faltou e elas foram pra casa da Vi. E além do mais, olha quem vem ai.

_Lívia vem andando com Mariana e Yasmin. Mariana e Yasmin seguem andando e Lívia para. Ela dá um beijo em Lucas que não se anima. _

**LÍVIA - **Nossa Lu, mal te vi hoje. Parece que você estava fugindo de mim amor.

**LUCAS - **Claro que não Lívia. Coisa da sua Cabeça.

**HUGO - **Eu vou partir, falou? Me liga se for pegar onda hoje Lucas.

**LUCAS - ** Pode deixar Man.

_Hugo vai embora e Lívia se apoia em Lucas. _

**LÍVIA - **Vamos fazer alguma coisa hoje Lu? Sei la, pegar um cineminha? Um jantar?

**LUCAS - ** Não sei Lívia. Eu to cansado. Minha mãe não ta bem. Esse mês é difícil la em casa, você sabe.

**LÍVIA - **Por isso mesmo, acho que você devia tentar esquecer um pouco. (SEDUTORA) Que tal você dormir lá em casa hoje? Meus pais tão viajando. Minha irmã tem festa da faculdade. Só vai ta meu irmão bobo que fica jogando vídeo-game trancado no quarto.

**LUCAS **(SEM JEITO) Ta bom Li. Mas vamos fazer assim. Eu vou pra casa agora, ver minha mãe, fazer minhas coisas e no final da tarde a gente se fala. Pode ser?

**LÍVIA - **Claro que pode amor.

_Lívia beija Lucas, que se deixa levar pelo envolvimento da namorada. Todos a volta olham a cena. Lucas se desfaz do beijo de Lívia e vai embora. _

**LÍVIA - **(FALANDO SOZINHA E COMEMORANDO) Eu disse que eu ia conseguir manter o Lucas. Depois de hoje, eu vou ter ele pra sempre. (SORRISO SARCASTICO)

**CENA 13 – ESCADAS ENTRADA PRÉDIO CAROLINA/LUCAS – EXT/DIA. **

_Lucas está saindo do carro quando Carolina está saindo do prédio com a mala de treino. Lucas corre para alcança-la. _

**LUCAS - **Carol!

**CAROLINA – **(ESTRANHEZA) Carol?

**LUCAS - **Seu nome não é Carolina?

**CAROLINA - **É. Mas ninguém me chama assim. Todo mundo me chama de Ina. Menos minha empregada, que me chama de Carolzinha.

**LUCAS - **Mas eu não sou todo mundo. Gosto de ser único. Você não ia pra casa da Vitória? Quer dizer, foi o que o Hugo disse.

**CAROLINA- **Ia sim, mas a mãe dele teve um problema e ela precisou ir ajudar.

**LUCAS - **Então quer dizer que se eu te chamar pra praia, você vai? Afinal era pra você estar na casa da Vitória, mas ela teve uma emergência...

**CAROLINA- **Na verdade eu meio que já tenho um compromisso.

**LUCAS - **(IMITA TRISTEZA) Ah. Queria tanto saber mais sobre você.

**CAROLINA- **Pois é, mas não vai dar hoje. E acho que sua namorada não ia gostar muito né.

**LUCAS- **Mas a minha namorada não ia ficar sabendo. Até porque ela não vai ser minha namorada por mais muito tempo.

**CAROLINA- **(SURPRESA) Ah não?

**LUCAS - **Não. Eu até podia te contar mais sabe, mas aqui na frente do prédio, sei lá. Não to gostando muito desse lugar.

**CAROLINA- **Ta bom. Mas então você vem comigo pro meu... compromisso. Pode ser? Mas promete não falar nada do que ver hoje.

**LUCAS - **Ta prometido. Vamos?

_Lucas abre a porta do carro para Carolina e depois entra. Os dois seguem pela rua. _

**CENA 14 – SALA FAMILIA DERENOV – INT/DIA.**

_Rosa está limpando o chão quando entra Stefan, Melina e Renata. _

**RENATA - ** Rosa, pelo amor de Deus. Me diz que você sabe aonde se enfiou a Ina. Eu não consigo achar ela de jeito nenhum

**ROSA: **Ih dona Renata, a senhora perdeu ela por um minutinho. Ela acabou de sair. Pelo tamanho da mala, acho que ela foi treinar.

**MELINA- **Não te falei mãe. Sua filinha querida esta bem.

**STEFAN - **Olha a Melina com ciúmes, só porque ela não tem nenhuma habilidade especial como a Ina.

**MELINA - **Olha quem fala. Como se você tivesse alguma coisa de bom né Ste?

**STEFAN - **E eu tenho mesmo. Eu sou único.

**MELINA - **Ah e posso saber em que você é único?

**STEFAN - **Em beleza.

**MELINA - **(RINDO) AH, tá bom. (RINDO)

**STEFAN - **Mãe, olha só a Melina. Ela ta falando que eu não sou bonito.

**MELINA - **Claro que não mãe. Ele quem começou.

**RENATA - (**GRITANDO) Eu não quero saber quem começou, quem falou o que. Vocês dois parem de brigar agora e cada um pro seu quarto. Já.

_Os dois vão para os quartos. Rosa olha para dona Renata. _

**ROSA - **Não sei como a senhora aguenta três filhos dona Renata. E ainda mais esses dois, que vivem em pé de gato.

**RENATA – ** Nem eu Rosa. Nem eu.

**CENA 15 – RINGUE DE PATINAÇÃO – INT/ DIA. **

** LUCAS - ** Então é aqui que você se esconde?

_Carolina põe a mala em cima do banco. Senta e começa a tirar os sapatos. _

**CAROLINA- **Quase isso. Minha avó foi uma grande patinadora, e desde pequena meu pai viu em mim a mesma habilidade e talento que ela tinha. Ai eu comecei a treinar. A gente se mudou pra Europa quando eu tinha 8 anos. E ai agora eu voltei.

**LUCAS - **Mas você voltar não significa que você vai abandonar o esporte né?

**CAROLINA- **Não. As vezes eu queria sabe. Minha mãe põe muita pressão. E esse ano ainda, que é ano de vestibular, eu queria ter tempo pra estudar. Eu queria conseguir sair com os meus amigos. A Vi por exemplo, faziam anos que eu não via ela. E ela é minha melhor amiga.

**LUCAS - **Mas você ta treinando e ta aqui comigo. Quem sabe você não consegue unir os dois.

**CAROLINA- (**RI). Treinando? Eu não to treinando. Eu to só brincando. Mantendo a forma. Conhecendo o gelo. Nos meses de treinamento pesado, eu fico 10 horas no gelo. As vezes parece que minha mão vai congelar e meus dedos vão cair.

**LUCAS - **Nossa. Não sabia que era tão puxado a vida de um atleta. Aqui a gente é super ligado em esportes, mas nada muito competitivo. (ALEGRA A CONVERSA) Ei, mas eu quero te ver no gelo.

**CAROLINA- **Ah não. Eu é que quero te ver no gelo.

**LUCAS - **EU? Nunca. Não consigo ficar em pé nessa laminazinha ai.

**CAROLINA- **Faz assim. Você vai pro gelo. Pode ficar de pé segurando na grade. E ai eu te mostro um pouco do que eu faço. Que tal?

**CENA 16 – FILA DE BANCO – INT/DIA.**

_Vitória está com sua mãe na fila do banco. O lugar esta cheio. A menina começa a passar mal. _

**VITÓRIA - **Mãe.

**VANESSA – ** (NAO PRESTA ATENCAO)Não começa Vitória. Se você tivesse feito ontem o que eu pedi, a gente não estava aqui agora.

**VITÓRIA - **Tudo bem mãe. Mas ...

**VANESSA - (**NAO PRESTA ATENCAO)Já falei pra não reclamar Vitória.

**VITÓRIA – **Não to reclamando. É que eu acho que... (DESMAIA)

_Vitória desmaia e Vanessa se desespera. _

**CENA 17 – RINGUE DE PATINACAO – INT/DIA. **

_Lucas esta no gelo, de pé, apoiado na grade. Carolina esta no centro do ringue. _

**LUCAS - **Eu já entrei no gelo vai. Agora eu quero ver o que é que você consegue fazer. (PROVOCA) Até porque eu duvido que você seja boa.

**CAROLINA- **Ah duvida é? Ta bom então. (SORRI)

_Carolina liga a musica e começa a patinar. Lucas fica atônito com os saltos que a menina da conforme a música. No meio do ringue Carolina chama Lucas com as mãos. Lucas solta a grade e patina desequilibrado em direção a Carolina. _

**CAROLINA – **Viu, não é tão difícil assim, é?

**LUCAS - ** Difícil? (TENTANDO SE EQUILIBRAR) É impossível. Como é que você faz esse monte de salto e pirueta e sei lá eu mais o quê.

_Lucas chega aonde Carolina esta. Carolina gira em torno dele. Lucas se desequilibra e cai em cima de Carolina. Os dois ficam no chão se entreolhando. _

**CAROLINA – **Treino. Tudo é treino.

_Lucas se aproxima ainda mais de Carolina. _

**LUCAS - **Treina comigo então?

24

_Lucas beija Carolina. _

24


End file.
